Contest!
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Im having a contest of chracters. Submit your charries to be added into my story, inside for more details. Submit chracters Please!
1. Enter

Yo guys, I'm having a contest, well kind of. I need you to send in a character and off of those chracters I will write a story. Send in charries and I will pick the ones who will be in the story. Most likely all of your chracters will get in the story though so please enter. Heres the info you need to will be a flock of six, so I need you to send in three boys and three girls, and I also need humans to.

name:

age:

gender:

personality:

physical apperance:

DNA combination (if mutant):

past:

rank in flock:

sibling (if you have one):

power (if any, and no more than 3):

everyday clothes:

formal clothes:

fav book:

fav food:

fav song/ music:

your style:

fav way to relax:

just review with your charrie :) and I will pick the flock


	2. A note from me

Hey guys, thank you so much for your character submissions, they are wonderful. But I have a problem I only got three guys and no humans. Below are the characters that will be in the main flock for sure, if your character isn't there that doesn't mean that they will not be in the story it just means that they won't be a main, main character. I need humans and guys for this story to work so please submit some. This story is going to be solely based on the characters you guys create. So thanks again for your help .

Caden

Alyssa

Raven

Ashlyn

(don't be mad if you character isn't on that list, I'm still working things out on the plot of this story, if you submitted a character it will defiantly be in the story)

* Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101- Both Alyssa and Caden will be in the main flock, I love the characters already, Caden will be the leader along with Alyssa as 2nd in command, if you have anything to add or anything you want for the characters you can pm me.

*Raven- Your character Raven will be in the main flock, if you have anything to add to his character please pm me.

*Shadow936- Ashlyn will be in the main flock, if you have anything to add to her character please pm me.

*Avenging Angels- Alice will be in the story as the leader of a different flock, not the main one, though she will have a big part in the story, if you have anything to add to her please pm me.

*TeaghanSonderson- Mimi will be in the story but in a different flock not the main one. If you have anything to add to her character please pm me.

*rc 1121- I'm a little confused about Jack's character, but he will be in the story, is Tyler inside his head as like an alter-ego or an entirely different character? But thank you for the character he will be used.

*WingedHero540- Aero will be used in the other flock I will have in the story, if you have anything to add to her please pm me.

*Polarbride- Clio is going to be used for sure, im not sure if she will be in the main flock or not but she will definitely be a part of the story, if you have anything more to add to her please pm me.

*wanabcrazy- Jane will be used, I'm just deciding how, thank you for the submission, if you have more to add for her please pm me.

*chibigurl305-Alice is going to be used! If you have any other information about the character you want to give me please pm me.


	3. Yo, READ!

Hey guys. Ok so I've come up with a somewhat plot for my story. There are going to be three-ish flocks but only one, that I'm really basing the story off of. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on. Here are the three flocks.

1. Caden 1. Aero 1. Alice

2. Alyssa 2. Joey 2. Mimi

3. Raven 3. Jane 3. Alex

4. Ashlyn 4. Trick

5. Jack/Tyler 5. Alice Carter

6. Clio 6. Radon

I hope your satisfied with the placings and stay tuned for the story. I'm going to call it Winging It. I already started on the first chapter. If you are instersted in becoming my Beta reader I would be grateful . So thanks to everyone who, put in their ideas for characters, and I hope you will be happy with the story. (:


	4. Winging It: Its finally up!

Hey guys I just want to let you know that Winging It is now up so look for it and check it out! oh and something I didn't add in the author's note is that it might take me a while to upload the other chapters I'll try my best and I have even given myself a deadline so expect the next chapter soon

Peace, love, and cookies 3

Curlylocks


End file.
